Of Ghosts and Deceptions
by TweekerWeasel
Summary: Is it Elizabeth's guilt, or her insanity? .... or maybe it's something far worse. A dark story that's rated M for later chapters and some spoilers from DMC
1. Chapter 1

Of Ghosts and Deceptions: Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, the clever little story is all mine though!

A/N: This story kind of has to do with what I imagined the after word of the second movie, though it has nothing to do with it. It's a dark story, so you shall read and find out what I mean.

Elizabeth Swan awoke from the terrible nightmare; it was familiar as she had had this dream dozens of times before. Elizabeth sat up in her bed and rubbed both hands through her hair, it had been two years since Jack's death, two bloody years and she still felt guilty. Even though everyone else had moved on, knowing that no matter what they did, Captain Jack Sparrow would not be returning to this world.

Her dream had consisted of total darkness, although her mind made it seem like she was at the bottom of the ocean, Elizabeth could not escape. Elizabeth had convinced herself that this is what Jack had felt before he died and it was her fault, she was responsible for chaining him to the Black Pearl. Tears streamed down her face, she was still feeling sorrow for what she had done, and although Will tried his best to comfort her, he was also playing in the part of causing her pain.

It has been two years and Will had not married her, didn't jump at the idea as soon as they were back in Port Royal. Elizabeth had waited and waited, and it seemed that Will would not budge. Elizabeth believed that it was because he witnessed her kissing Jack, because he had confronted her about it later on.

"A con," she had simply answered, "kissing Jack Sparrow was nothing more than a con to ensure our safety."

Will had seemed to accept the idea, but still she was not married. Elizabeth angrily wiped her tears away, of course Will loved her or he wouldn't have bothered talking to her ever again. Ever since Will's return to Port Royal he had become known for his excellent Blacksmithing. All around the world he traveled to make swords for honorable rulers, and Elizabeth had always tagged along, they had fun and they were still engaged. Maybe Will just wants to wait and spring it upon her when she least expects it. Elizabeth's mood brightened in that instant.

There's was a soft knock on the door,

"Elizabeth, are you awake?"

It was her father, Governor Wheatherby Swan. Elizabeth scrambled for her robe and wrapped it around herself.

"Yes, I am." She called out and her father immediately made his entrance.

"Good Morning Elizabeth," he greeted, and walked to the window to open it.

Elizabeth stood poised with her hands behind her back, she hesitated, "Yes, it is such a good morning."

Governor Swan turned and looked at his daughter, she knew that look, he had something parental he wanted to tell her, and betting her corsets, it was probably about Will.

"You know, it has been two years and you're not married. That is a long time wasted," Governor Swan began.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes when her father wasn't looking and stepped up to her balcony window, looking out over the ocean she had grown to love and fear.

"Maybe you should rethink your relationship with Mr. Turner, find someone else more suitable and more capable of keeping their word." Governor Swan argued and stepped beside his daughter to look out over the same sea, but with hatred.

"Please, please father, I've told you this before, that William Turner and I will be married soon, he's just been busy with his Blacksmithing duties, you've always said for me to be wed to a successor and if I didn't know any better, I think William Turner fits that category." Elizabeth said defensively and turned abruptly from the window, going toward her belongings and rummaging through her clothes.

Governor Swan sighed, he knew there was no way that he could change his daughter's mind, she was in love and he couldn't make that go away. But ever since Elizabeth's frightening journey, he pleaded for her to stay away from William and keep away from the sea, for her safety and for an inkling that Will didn't seem like he would be capable of taking care of his daughter.

Elizabeth faced her father with an armful of clothes, "I'm sailing with him in a few days, his plans are to go to India and meet with high Lords who want to have weapons made for them. And I am going, father." Elizabeth said sharply, as immediately her father had a questionable look on his face.

Governor Swan shook his head, "I really hope you know what you're doing Elizabeth, will all this running around, acting as if he still cares about you is out of my hands now." He said and left the room.

Elizabeth thought about what her father said, 'acting as if he still cares about you', what did that mean? Of course William Turner cared about her, or else he wouldn't have bothered with her any longer. Frowning, Elizabeth packed her clothes neatly in a sack; if she didn't hurry she was going to miss the meeting Will was having with his crew today. Quickly dressing in the familiar chocolate slacks, Elizabeth practically ran out of the room and down the stairs, her father stood near the door.

"I'll be home for supper, father," she called and continued out the door, not wanting to wait and hear her father complain about her clothing as well.

'Tis not lady-like Elizabeth' he would say, Elizabeth never cared for suck lady-like clothing, it was fabricated death that's what it was!

As soon as Elizabeth was off Swan Manor's grounds she walked with a brisk quick step, certainly not lady-like at all and it made her grin happily. The sun was warm and the breeze was cool, it was the perfect weather for Elizabeth, not dreary and wet as it was the day she was supposed to get married, on that thought she frowned a bit.

'Why will you not marry me Will, have I not made you happy?' she thought heavily to herself, her thoughts wandered and her body went on automatic, following the familiar trail toward Will's shop.

The familiar smell of spiced rum filled her nostrils, Elizabeth turned her head and eyed the busiest tavern in Port Royal, and you would find a lot of funny characters there.

'Someone like Captain Jack Sparrow' her own voice said in her mind.

Elizabeth frowned again; she cursed her mind and its ignorance for not wanting to dwell on the subject. Elizabeth still remembered the feel of his lips upon hers, it was like she had imagined, rough and full of curiosity, she longed to feel Jack's presence again, just to tell him that she was sorry, that she didn't want it to happen that way. A silent tear glided down her cheek. She could hear the cheers inside tavern, they clashed with what she was now feeling and the sadness swept her under yet again, more tears glided down her cheeks.

"Don't look so sad Lizzy,"

The familiar voice sent an adrenaline rush through her veins, her heart dropped to her stomach, that voice, so familiar. Elizabeth stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes found the image of her nightmares, the ghost of her guilt; there he was leaning against the doorway of the tavern!

"Jack?" she said, her voice barely above a whisper.


	2. Chapter 2

Of Ghosts and Deceptions: Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Teehee!

A/N: Thank you my 1 reviewer! tear it brings joy to me heart. Enjoy.

Elizabeth's bottom lip trembled, she blinked once, twice. Jack remained where he was, with a toothy grin on his face.

"Jack! I can't believe it!" Elizabeth cried, "Is that really you?"

Jack outstretched his arms in a welcoming hug, "In the flesh luv," she said with another grin.

Elizabeth flew into his outstretched arms; she had to touch him, to make sure that he was real, that she wasn't just imagining it. Jack's strong arms wrapped around Elizabeth, she felt his warmth, and she felt Jack, in the flesh. Elizabeth began to sob loudly against his chest and clung to him desperately for fear that he could disappear from her hands at any second, and all at once the words she had been longing to say flooded out.

"I'm so sorry Jack, I didn't want to do that to you, it was wrong and I suffered from the guilt everyday. All I ever wanted was to see you again, hold you and tell you that I'm so sorry Jack," Elizabeth began to sob even louder, "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!"

Jack 'shh'ed and Elizabeth began to calm down slightly, bottled up emotions were not good for a woman. Jack began to stroke her hair gently, and tenderly.

"Now Lizzy, don't be sad, if there's one thing that has been on my mind this whole time, it has been to find you and tell you that you don't have to worry, ol' Cap'n Jack is back," he said gently to her.

Elizabeth looked up at Jack, tears gleamed and slid down her cheeks still, Jack tenderly wiped at them.

"How could you not hate me Jack? What I did was completely horrible," Elizabeth said, her voice was a little hoarse from her sobbing.

"I could never hate you," Jack said and he leaned down toward Elizabeth.

Elizabeth froze in place, she knew what this meant but she stopped thinking about it as she felt Jack's lips upon hers. They were surprisingly gentle and featherlike, almost as if the kiss weren't happening. But it was and Elizabeth turned the kiss into a long awaiting passionate one. Jack was here and he didn't hate her, and that's all that mattered.

"Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth broke away from Jack, practically jumping away from him as she realized what she had been doing, and exactly who had been calling her name.

"Will!" she cried out in surprise, "I can explain!"

Will looked rather shocked, he looked intently at Elizabeth, "I thought something bad had happened to you, you were supposed to arrive at the meeting early so I got worried," he said.

Elizabeth was slightly confused, yet her heart thumped in her chest, she was eager to not make this unfortunate event another tear in their engagement. Although by Will's reaction it seemed like he didn't care, was what her father told her true?

"I don't understand, you're not angry?" Elizabeth asked her brows knitted together.

It was Will's turn to frown; he reached out and grabbed Elizabeth gently by the wrist, "of course I'm not angry, now come along before the crew began to get restless."

Will began pulling her along gently but she resisted, "wait, what about Jack?" she asked and turned to look over her shoulder.

But Will suddenly let her go and Elizabeth stumbled back, landing on her bum, she cried out in surprise by the sudden fall.

Will turned and faced Elizabeth, a questionable look on his face, "Jack?"

"Yes, of course Jack!" Elizabeth said, she expected Jack to come back with a witty comment, she looked over her shoulder at Jack, but he was not there.

Elizabeth sprang to her feet and dusted herself off, "Where'd Jack go?"

"Elizabeth," Will said, quickly reaching out and grabbing onto her shoulder, "what are you talking about, Jack's not here, he's gone."

Elizabeth's small smile turned into a deep frown, was Will really that blind, he couldn't much of a blacksmith is he couldn't see what was in front of his face.

"Will, Jack is alive and he's here, did you not see me kissing him?" Elizabeth asked, she was suddenly eager to find Jack and prove to Will that he was alive.

Will looked slightly hurt, "Yes I did see you kissing Jack, but only that time on the Black Pearl."

Elizabeth stopped and looked at Will, "what? Are you blind? Right now, right as you called my name I was kissing Jack."

Will stepped forward and cradled Elizabeth's head in his hands "Are you feeling alright Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth was confused and slightly angry at Will's remark, "Of course I'm feeling alright, why wouldn't I be?"

"When I called your name Elizabeth, I was looking directly at you, but you were only standing there alone with your head tilted toward the sky, you were not kissing Jack, you were not kissing anybody!"

I think this is a good place to keep you hanging. Tell me what you think I need more encouragement! Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Of Ghosts and Deceptions: Chapter Three

Disclaimer: once again I don't own anything

Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy!

…………………

Elizabeth laughed and removed herself from Will's grasp, "Will how could I not be kissing anybody? I felt it, it was Jack and he's here! Playing a trick on me no doubt." She said, dusting the remaining dirt from her trouser pants.

Will was beginning to get really worried; he touched Elizabeth lightly on the arm and tried to guide her back to Swan Manor.

"I think you need to go back to bed and rest, something is not right and I'm afraid you've caught some illness from the air," he said.

Once again Elizabeth resisted Will and pulled away, she was determined to prove to Will that Jack was here, that all he was doing was playing with her, and once she found that bloody pirate she'd show Will and then everything will be back to normal. At least Elizabeth hoped it would be as she turned on her heel and began walking toward the tavern.

"Elizabeth, where are you going?" Will asked. Elizabeth could hear the dirt shift under Will's feet as he was trying to catch up to her.

"I am going to prove to you Will that Jack Sparrow is alive and well!" she cried and with a final stride burst through the tavern doors.

The spiced rum was stronger inside than it was when you smelled it from the outside, the place was a bit packed, an early start for the town drunks, or maybe they just haven't left. Some were laughing and cheering, as Elizabeth passed through a few of them patted her on the back as if to say 'welcome to the party'. Elizabeth dismissed all that and headed to the back of the tavern, to see if Jack was ordering another spot of rum. Will eventually caught up to Elizabeth and wrapped his arm around her waist, keeping her close.

As Elizabeth reached the barkeep, she didn't see Jack anywhere, looking over her shoulder at the sea of tricorns it would definitely be hard to find him.

"What can I get for you two lovebirds?" the barkeep asked, his voice was rough and sounded Scottish.

"I'm looking for Captain Jack Sparrow!" she yelled over a sudden roar of cheering.

The barkeep eyed Elizabeth, he was vigorously wiping a cloth through a carved mug, he looked at Will and back to her, "Look to the ocean lass, we've all but awaiting Captain Jack's return from the sea. Heard he was dead?" he said.

Elizabeth frowned and shook her head, "No, Captain Jack Sparrow is not dead, he was in this tavern, I saw him!"

"Sorry lass, but if Captain Jack Sparrow was in my tavern, I'd be the first to know about it, now if you'll excuse me," the barkeep nodded his head and turned to attend to some of his long awaiting customers.

Elizabeth turned toward Will, she was as confused as he looked, "I don't understand it, Jack had to have been in here." She said.

"Let's get you home Elizabeth, I'm really worried about you," Will said and squeezed his arm tighter around her waist and guided her back through the tavern's crowd.

"No, wait Will I want to ask some of these people, they should have seen Jack walk in and out!" Elizabeth cried excitedly as she led Will toward a particular crowd of rum drinkers.

Elizabeth asked nearly everyone inside the tavern the same question; have you seen Jack Sparrow? Sadly, all she had gotten were disappointing answers.

_No, haven't seen Jack for a couple of years now_

_I heard Cap'n Jack was dead!_

Elizabeth didn't understand, this was all too confusing and overwhelming. Will guided her out of the tavern and back toward Swan Manor, as she walked she felt like there was a hole in her stomach and it was just beginning to grow bigger, she felt sick and her mind raced. How can this be, she saw Jack was her own two eyes, she held him for bloody sake!

"Will I don't understand what's going on but I know I was not seeing things, Jack Sparrow is here in Port Royal and I want a search through every inch of this town," she said.

Will looked at her with wide eyes, "A search of all of Port Royal, how will I be able to pull that off?"

"James Norrington"

…………………….

Elizabeth was resting in her bed, though she was lying upright with throws and blankets and pillows surrounding her, making her look like a Queen on a throne. Governor Swan, James Norrington and Will were all at the foot of her bed.

"You want my help to find Captain Jack Sparrow?" James Norrington asked, "Might I remind you that I am no longer Commodore, and lastly I thought Captain Sparrow was dead."

"This is not about whether you are still Commodore or not, I need your help, you are a strong man James, and I'm hoping you can help me, it seems that everyone knows Jack is dead, I believe otherwise, I have seen him and I have felt him."

Governor Swan was taken aback, "Surely you have made some kind of mistake Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth glared at her father, this was not a time to be accusing her of making mistakes, deep down she was scared and she just desperately wanted to know the truth. Elizabeth watched Will whisper something intently to Governor Swan and hearing her father's whispered remark 'oh dear', Elizabeth knew that was not good.

"James Norrington, I expect you will follow my wishes fully, for if you do find Captain Jack Sparrow, I would think that it could help you become Commodore again." She said, and inwardly smile, the gears in James's head were turning, if she gave him that sort of idea she was sure that he would jump right into helping her.

"I will Elizabeth," James said and nodded toward Will and her father, "will the two gents be accompanying me in my search."

Elizabeth smiled, "Do whatever it is you need to do in order to search Port Royal entirely. Thank you very much and with all this excitement I am staying here, when you find the Captain, please inform me I have a few words for him."

"Elizabeth, I must get ready for the long trip to India!" Will exclaimed.

Elizabeth pouted, she really needed Will's help as well, she didn't want him to end up leaving her behind because he thought that she was crazy.

"Please Will," she begged, "I really need your help right now. Please don't let me down."

"Surely this all wouldn't have happened unless Elizabeth was already married and preoccupied with her new life!" Governor Swan argued, Elizabeth pressed a hand to her forehead, cradling it as all three men began to argue.

"Gentlemen please!" Elizabeth cried out, she threw off her blankets and throws and sprang to her feet, she glared at her father, "Now is not the time for that sort of discussion, there are some issues that need to be taken care of first and that is to find Captain Jack Sparrow!"

Elizabeth personally escorted them out of the Manor, even when her father protested once more to Will's face about her not being married. This was too much, and it couldn't get anymore worse. Elizabeth had her servants bring her a glass of orange juice and requested a book to read, surely dragging herself into an imaginative adventure would get her mind off things, but she soon found herself thinking about Jack. Was he playing a cruel joke on her or was his death really getting to her, why now? Why not a long time ago when it first happened? Elizabeth wasn't even reading the book anymore, chapters in and she had no idea what she had just read.

Sighing, Elizabeth got out of bed once more and walked over to her balcony window, looking out at the sea, she imagined the Black Pearl sailing away and Jack waving to her as if to say 'catch me if you dare'. Then she began to wonder what would happen if James Norrington did catch Jack, would he be in a lot of trouble? Would they hang him?

"What have I done?" Elizabeth whispered to herself.

"Yes luv, what have you done? Sending the big bad ex Commodore to fetch me, that's not very nice".

Elizabeth spun around, her heart hammering in her chest, she blinked several times, but he would not disappear, Jack Sparrow was once again standing in front of her, poised against her doorframe.

………………………

I think this should keep you in suspense… I hope!


	4. Chapter 4

Of Ghosts and Deceptions: Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story, just the twisted plot.

A/N: To my reviewers: You'll just have to read and see, and might I remind you that this is a dark story.

Enjoy!

……………………..

Elizabeth watched as Jack began to stride toward her, pawing at many of her possessions along the way. Forgetting about what had happened earlier in the day, Elizabeth became angry at Jack.

"Jack Sparrow you fiend!" she cried out, "do you have any idea what you out me through?!"

Elizabeth was taken aback by a force against her cheek; it was so fast and so hard that her head was forcefully jerked to the side. Jack Sparrow had struck her. Placing a hand to her stinging cheek, she glared at Jack; tears were welling in her eyes. Jack's expression had changed completely; he had the look of rage in his eyes.

Elizabeth could not speak, at the sight of Jack's rage, she became very frightened. Jack said nothing to her in return, merely staring her down with his cold dark eyes, he reached out for Elizabeth.

Stepping back in fear, Elizabeth squeezed her eyes shut and awaited her next punishment. This is what it had to be, a punishment. Feeling Jack's hands gently grab her shoulders made Elizabeth jump. It was gentle, and Elizabeth's mind reeled, why was his touch so gentle?

Jack suddenly wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace. Elizabeth unknowingly removed her hand from her stinging cheek and she laid her head against Jack's chest. This was what she needed, reassurance that she was not crazy. Elizabeth forgave Jack in that sudden warm embrace, she felt that she deserved that strike, after all she deserved far worse, but right now her focus was to have Jack back in her life. Like old times.

A cool breeze filtered in through the window, encircling Elizabeth, moving her honey brown hair, she felt like she had been standing there for ages in Jack's arms; she felt Jack shift and she lifted her head to look up into his eyes. His warm fingers touched her lips before she could open her mouth to say something.

Elizabeth smiled up at Jack, and closed her eyes as she felt Jack's hands run down the sides of her face, over her cheeks. The touch sent tingling sensations under her skin, like a myriad of ants crawling on her face. For a moment Elizabeth forgot her troubles, how she wanted Will to marry her already, how she feared that Jack would always hate her for what she had done. For once she felt like she belonged to Jack, that they were going to run away together. It felt nice to forget her troubles, almost as nice as Jack's rough warm hands ran down to her neck.

All those troubles and worries came flooding back as Elizabeth felt her air cut off suddenly. Jack had gripped his hands tightly around Elizabeth's neck. Elizabeth's eyes widened and she struggled to free herself, her hands gripped jack's, trying to cause him pain so that he would let go. Her eyes were watering and she felt her face get hot, no doubt that it was turning red. With an instinct her legs collapsed underneath her, willing Jack's hands to be free of her neck, but they remained and she hit the ground with great force.

Elizabeth was beginning to get weak, and her surroundings were clouding in darkness. Jack was still standing over her, and her mind was screaming for air at the same time as it was screaming for someone to burst in a save her. The last thing she saw was the darkness in Jack's eyes, so cold. With a final jerk of her body, Elizabeth passed out.

………………..

Elizabeth jerked and in a rush of color and sound, she gasped and sat up. Choking down gulps of air, she began coughing, tears leaked from her eyes. Looking around quickly, she found that Jack was not in the room anymore, she rubbed her neck with a free hand. Elizabeth began to panic, not only was Jack not there, but she was not on the floor. Looking down, she found herself in her bed, with the blankets and throws gathered around her, the chapter book was gripped in her other hand.

Dropping the book, Elizabeth ran both hands through her hair. Was she dreaming a horrible dream, which had to be impossible, her throat was sore. Elizabeth was beginning to get really scared, if something was wrong with her mind they would want to put her away. Will would leave her and her father would probably give her to the care of Port Royal's finest brain doctors and then what would happen to her after that??

Elizabeth stopped thinking about it as she heard loud whistling echoing through the Manor, it was an eerily familiar tune:

'_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me'_

Elizabeth dropped her hands back onto her lap, she turned her head sharply and stared wide eyed at her bedroom door, unconsciously gripping her blankets in fear. What if it was real and Jack was still wandering the Manor, taking items from her. There wasn't anybody here to help her, her servants would probably try to save their own skins once they whiff a pirate.

Springing from her bed, Elizabeth grabbed her trouser pants and quickly pulled them on underneath her gown. The whistling continued, and Elizabeth suddenly realized something, she nearly kicked herself for being so stupid, so helpless. Will had taught her how to fight, Will had given her her own sword, it was hidden beneath her mattresses, she grabbed it and gripped it strongly, and she had become a determined woman. Striding out of her room she started down the stairs, cat-like and silent, if Jack was messing around in her Manor she was going to put an end to it. And then throw him to the gallows, Jack Sparrow was not the man she thought he was no longer.

Although she was sure Jack was in the Manor somewhere, she didn't want to doubt her mind's capability, so she refrained from calling out the rouge pirate's name. Deciding it was best to check the kitchen first and then cut through the library, Elizabeth headed in that direction. The whistling was growing louder. In the kitchen, there was nobody there, no one was cooking and it looked completely spotless.

The whistling grew loudly behind her, spinning around Elizabeth caught sight of Jack sauntering through the front from where the stairs were located and headed toward her father's study.

"Jack, stop where you are!" she yelled, pointing at him with her sword.

Jack did not stop and he went through the door to her father's study. The Swan Manor was built quite strangely, almost like a half-moon or a semi-circle. If Elizabeth had to chase Jack down, there would eventually be no more places from him to run through. Elizabeth became determined to catch the rouge pirate and demand why he had treated her so badly. Reaching her father's study, Elizabeth kicked through the door and swept the room with her sword, Jack was not in there.

There was another door he could have sneaked through, and that would lead to the sun room, an enclosed area just reachable from the outside, full of large windows that allowed the sun to enter. It was a lovely room that Elizabeth enjoyed visiting when she wanted to read. Quick steps took her to the door and once again she kicked through and searched the room, finding that Jack was about to leave it and make his way passed the library.

"Jack! Stop!" she cried.

Still, Jack did not stop, it was almost as if he didn't hear her. Elizabeth continued yelling his name as she ran across the room, through the other door and into the main library. This was beginning to frustrate her, Jack was not stopping and she was growing tired. The main library was the largest by far of the other four libraries the manor held. Books upon books from all over the world were neatly shelved on bookshelves that completely took over all four walls, from floor to ceiling. As much as Elizabeth admired the myriad books her father collected, Jack Sparrow was not in the Main Library.

"Where the bloody hell are you?!" she hollered at the top of her lungs.

Elizabeth ran through the library and ran down the hall that would connect to the kitchen. She heard shuffling, fast shuffling, Jack was trying to get away from her yet again. Elizabeth decided that this was enough, turning the sharp corner that brought her into the kitchen, she lifted her arm and expertly threw her sword in Jack's direction. There was a cry of pain and a very loud thud, Elizabeth walked forward and eyed the rouge pirate lying face down on the floor in the kitchen. Elizabeth's sword had managed to pierce through his lower back, this was a pirate that forced entry into her home and caused her harm, she knew that if Jack was dead, she'd be forgiven for her actions. Removing her sword from Jack's back, she rolled him over with her foot. Elizabeth blinked and suddenly dropped her sword.

Lying on the floor, with pleading eyes looking up at her was none other than James Norrington.

"Oh my god! James!" Elizabeth cried and dropped heavily on her knees, grabbing onto the ex Commodore.

James had a pool of blood already encircling him, and Elizabeth sobbed loudly,

"No! No! No! James, it wasn't you, it was Jack! It wasn't you!" Elizabeth continued to cry, she cradled James in her lap, he opened his mouth to try and say something,

"Eliz…beth…. I…."

James Norrington stopped moving.

………………………..

Ok I had a little trouble getting this chapter out, hopefully it's something to talk about. Tell me how you like it, please!!


	5. Chapter 5

Of Ghosts and Deceptions: Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the clever little plot that I've cooked up.

A/N: To my reviewers – you guys are hilarious! Thanks for the reviews and support. Enjoy!

……………

Elizabeth was shackled by her wrists to the floor; the room she was in was dim and shadowy, casting strange movements of grey and black. She was kneeling in the middle of this room, and being stared down by a row of seated mean in front of a very high table. Elizabeth's head was swimming; she had no idea how she had gotten here, her head hurt from trying to think.

The elderly man in the very middle, wearing the very pricey looking white wig was yelling angrily at Elizabeth, and she didn't know why, had she done something wrong? She couldn't remember! Oh how much her head hurt her so, looking down she realized her slacks were torn and covered in dark stains.

"Elizabeth Swan, at the killing of previous Commodore James Norrington, how do you plead?"

Elizabeth focused her gaze back to the man who was yelling at her, she did not hear what he had said. What was she supposed to say, when she didn't know why she was here in the first place.

"Please your Honor, she has become ill, she pleads insanity," said a familiar voice, looking next to her Elizabeth was surprised to find her father standing there, his gaze was intently on the elderly man.

"Father?' she asked, but it was barely above a whisper.

Governor Swan did not hear Elizabeth and continued to argue for her sake. Elizabeth still did not comprehend the situation, what had she done wrong? The pounding of her head ceased slightly and it allowed her to ponder….

Sickness tugged on Elizabeth's stomach as a string of events flashed through her mind,

_Jack Sparrow's return, his touch, his kiss. Jack's cruel game, his anger, his punishment. Elizabeth's fear… seek out James Norrington…. James Norrington…. James….. Norrington….._

"James!" Elizabeth screamed, she began to shake, began to panic as she tugged on the shackles. Looking down, Elizabeth looked at her open hands, saw the dried bloodstains and screamed.

Voices and shouts arose all around her, the shadows of grey and black became real, they were angry citizens of Port Royal and they were hissing at her turmoil. It was like humming and buzzing that clashed with the sounds of her cries. The more Elizabeth wished it were a dream, the harder she cried. Arms suddenly wrapped themselves around her; she recognized her father's protective embrace.

"There is no place for Port Royal for the mentally insane," announced the high elder in a loud booming voice.

Many of the citizens were agreeing,

"She's become dangerous, throw her away!"

"Send her to Davy Jones's locker!"

Elizabeth was shaking like a rabbit in her father's arms, how much things have gone from bad to worse all in one day!

"I am the Governor and I demand that my daughter not be cast out like a wild animal, she will receive help from the finest in Port Royal!" her father protested.

More hissing and humming, the buzzing was beginning to get to Elizabeth; it frightened her to the core of her being. What would happen to her if she could no longer stay in Port Royal, what kind of life she would lead after this, after she killed somebody?

"Governor of not, you're daughter is has still committed a very serious crime, she can either be cast out of Port Royal or hanged, until that decision is made Miss Swan will be staying in the dungeons with the rest of the criminally insane!" the elderly man boomed, and with every last word he said the voice's of the citizens grew louder and louder as they agreed her punishment.

Without warning Elizabeth was dragged away from her father, she screamed and kicked,

"No!! Father!!" she cried and reached out her arms, her heart twisted in agony as she saw the look on her father's face, it was full fear and complete sadness.

Whoever it was began dragging her down a flight of stairs where everything had gone dark. Elizabeth began crying, trying to plead with the anonymous handler in the dark that she was afraid, but they did not respond. Before she knew it, she heard a creaky gate open was forced forward, stumbling she fell and skidded over the grimy surface of the cell floor she would be staying in. What Elizabeth was most afraid of, was if she were sharing that dark cell with someone more dangerous than she. Curling herself into a ball, Elizabeth feared that somebody was going to reach out and grab her, her heart was pounding loudly in her chest and she continued to cry silently.

……………..

Elizabeth didn't know how long time had passed, her arms and legs were sore from forcing herself into a ball. She had calmed down enough to realize that no one was in her cell, which no one was going to reach out and try to harm her. There was no way of knowing whether it was night time or not, she was in the deepest dungeons she has ever encountered.

The cell smelled disgusting, the air around her was sticky, she tasted a weird taste in the air and it nearly made her gag. Did anyone ever come back down to check on the fellow prisoners? Did they ever try to air this place out at least, or cleaned it??

Elizabeth felt dirtier every second she was spending in her cell, the only light she could see, now that her eyes were slightly adjusted to the dark were the small beams coming from up the stairs. Elizabeth wondered how many cells were down here, and if she were in fact not alone?

Her stomach rumbled despite her fear, realizing that she did not have much to eat earlier that day. Elizabeth wondered if anybody would bother to come down and feed her.

"Being hungry in the dark is not such a fine thing, now is it?" asked a voice in the dark.

Elizabeth's skin crawled, this was not a voice she was familiar with, and it was deep and rough, sounded very much like a killer. She hugged her self and kneeled in the middle of her cell, trying to avoid any contact from the four corners of her cell.

"What's wrong lad, cat got your tongue?" the voice asked and cackled.

Elizabeth shivered, yet she was bold enough to answer the man in the dark,

"Please, do not speak to me," she said, her voice sounded hollow and strange to her, did she really sound that dead?

"Ooh you're a lass, what turmoil have you caused to be thrown down here?" he asked.

Elizabeth chose to ignore him, she wanted to be left along really, and she prayed that the man would no continue talking to her. Elizabeth had no intentions to start conversations with someone that was branded as a killer.

The man began to cackle once again, "Don't be shy lass, you're the first living person I've heard from down here in a long time," he said.

Elizabeth's curiosity sparked, as much as she didn't want to ask, the questions was floating around in her mind, "The people that were down here, did they leave?" she asked, wondering if she had a chance to get out of this place as well.

"During my time here, I have seen many men enter, but nobody ever leaves," he said.

Cold ran up and down Elizabeth's spine, "what are you saying?" she asked in fear.

"I'm saying lass, that you could very well be sharing a cell with a corpse," he said.

Elizabeth gasped and moaned in fear, it echoed off the walls and ceiling of the dungeon. Her fear made the man in the dark laugh, judging by how far away he was she guessed that there was more than one cell in between them.

"I can tell that you're not a cold-blooded killer, lass. But just how did you end up down here?" The man asked again.

Elizabeth stopped hugging herself and got up, despite her fear for what might be rotting in her cell; her limbs were aching and screaming for a good stretch. Sighing, she began to tip toe around, being barefoot Elizabeth could feel the grime and slime force itself between her toes, taking a deep breath of disgust she let it out.

"It was an accident, I killed James Norrington," she began and stretched her arms above her head, they felt sore.

"Commodore James Norrington?" he asked, "Killing is not an accident, I'm guessing you were having a love affair with him and he decided to throw you aside for someone else, it's a common story lass, you don't have to be ashamed to admit it."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "No, it wasn't like that, I had no intentions at all to kill James Norrington, it was really an accident, I thought it was Jack Sparrow that I stabbed with my sword."

"Jack Sparrow?" the man asked and cackled, making Elizabeth close her eyes in frustration, that cackle was beginning to annoy her.

"I heard the Captain was dead," said the man in the dark.

Elizabeth whipped her head around toward the direction of the man in the dark, "He's not dead!" she screamed. Her voice vibrated and trembled off the walls around her.

"I was wrong," said the man in the dark, "you do have the potential of being a cold-blooded killer."

After that, the man in the dark remained silent and so did Elizabeth, the anger edged away from her slowly as it was being replaced by newfound fear. The hours passed and Elizabeth's stomach roared.

Elizabeth suddenly heard loud conversation coming from the top of the stairs, being in the dark, her hearing senses sharpened itself, though she could not hear what they were saying, it was an argument between 4 to 5 men. The argument lasted quite awhile before the door at the top of the stairs was thrown open and Elizabeth knew that her fate had already been sealed.

………………

Okay, what did you think of it? Did you like it? Love it? I must know!! Thank You!


	6. Chapter 6

Of Ghosts and Deceptions: Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the clever little plot that I've cooked up.

A/N: Sorry I haven't posted a chapter for a very long time, hopefully you guys didn't get tired of waiting for me. I had a lot of homework from my classes; I am taking 4 of them. But don't worry I've been writing here and there to bring you a complete chapter and here it is! Enjoy.

……………………

The wind was fresh against her face, it was cool and light. It made Elizabeth smile. Although behind that smile she felt fear. She was free from the dark and grimy dungeon, but it was at a cost, a cost that both feared and saddened her. It was the voting of the high Councilmen that decided Elizabeth was to leave Port Royal permanently, they agreed she got off too easily and should have walked to the Gallows like all other murdering beasts. Elizabeth Swan had become a smudge on Port Royal's face, and now she'd been wiped clean.

Elizabeth was sad because she had witnessed her father's reaction to the news of her banishment,

""My only daughter," he cried, "Not my only daughter!"

Under the hawk-like watch from the Councilmen, she packed all her belongings into various cases, still her father had wept for her in one of the corners of her room; the sound burned a hole in her heart. The fear only came when Elizabeth realized that the Councilmen did not address where she was going, and when she tried asking, they ignored her. The Councilmen forcefully escorted her to docks with her father trailing behind, they passing by many of the ships, Elizabeth realized she was getting stared at by many crew members, she was not surprised, after all she was still dressed in her tattered, dirty, and bloodied clothes. Elizabeth fearfully wondered what ship she was going to be thrown on, and what the crew would think of her, would they hurt her?

They kept walking, leading Elizabeth deeper and deeper into the docks, passing boat after boat. Were they just going to toss her into the sea? Elizabeth shivered at the thought.

Suddenly, Will's ship came into view, with Will standing just before it. One of the Councilmen cleared his throat and began speaking,

"It was the decision of the Councilmen to banish you, Elizabeth Swan, from Port Royal," he said.

Elizabeth was released and she headed straight into the arms of Will who held her gently against him. The Councilman spoke again, but Elizabeth did not turn to face him, she kept her face buried into Will's chest, fearing that she had to leave him, that this was their last goodbye.

"But with much argument, instead of executing you, you are to leave Port Royal and never come back, we are sending you, Elizabeth Swan, away in William Turner's care." He said.

Elizabeth faced the Councilmen, her face was tear streaked. As scared as she was, she felt relief, knowing that Will was going to be by her side. She didn't give it much more thought as her father came forward and firmly embraced her, saying words of comfort into her ear.

…..

Elizabeth gripped the railing of Will's ship, watching Port Royal become a slowly disappearing thought in the distance. The cool wind whipped around her tangled hair, evaporated the sweat on her brow cause by the hot sun. Will appeared by her side, placing a hand over hers and giving it a reassuring squeeze. Elizabeth looked at Will; she couldn't bring herself to smile.

"What happened Elizabeth?" he asked her.

Elizabeth looked back out at sea, focusing on the gentle movement of the water's surface, gathering together her thoughts and experiences over the past day, to try and explain it the best she could without sounding crazy.

"It was Jack, he was in my room," she said, "and he hurt me."

With her free hand, Elizabeth rubbed her neck as she recalled the suffocating tightness caused by Jack's hands.

"Are you sure Jack was there?" Will asked and Elizabeth shot him a desperate look, "I mean, are you sure you weren't dreaming?"

"It was real, it had to be real, because the pain felt real," Elizabeth cried, fresh tears streaming down her face, they were cooled by the wind.

"After Jack hurt me, I chased him through the Manor, trying to get him to stop, but no matter how fast I ran, he was twenty steps ahead of me," Elizabeth let out a sigh of frustration, and rubbed both hands over her face, "So I did something very stupid Will, something very careless. I did that sword trick you taught me; how to throw it in a straight line, well I threw it to who I thought was Jack…. "She trailed off.

Elizabeth collapsed to her knees as she recalled James Norrington's dying breath, how warm his blood was on her hands. She stared down at them again, at the dried blood stains that were his. Will immediately was at her side, holding her.

"I can't believe the events that have happened to me," Elizabeth cried into Will's chest, "there has to be something wrong with me."

"There is nothing wrong with you Elizabeth," Will said immediately, he held her close while some of the crew members watched, Mr. Gibbs being one of them.

Elizabeth shook her head harshly and argued, "Then why do I see him Will? Why can I only see Jack?!"

Will ran tender hands over Elizabeth's hair, trying to soothe her, "Have no more thoughts about what happened, leave it behind with Port Royal, for I have some news I hope will cheer you up."

Elizabeth didn't really want to hear what Will had to say, nothing could possibly cheer her up at this difficult time. But Will, diverted her attention back to him by kissing her softly. Elizabeth let out a tiny laugh with a tiny smile, she had forgotten how good Will kissed, Will smiled back at her.

"That's my girl," he said, "There's no need to be scared anymore Elizabeth, because you and I, and the rest of my crew are making home in India."

Elizabeth blinked, her brain didn't register the knowledge well, she couldn't believe what Will was telling her.

"India," she said slowly.

Will smile again, "Yes, India, I've decided to move my Blacksmith Shop to foreign land, where we could start a new life, as husband and wife."

Elizabeth's mouth slowly dropped, her mind raced as she began thinking of where she would live, what colors would influence her wedding and when!? Excited, she dove back into Will's arms and hugged him tightly. Elizabeth was very relieved, things were finally going to look up for her, and perhaps her mishap in Port Royal would draw to a close, yet she had no idea how wrong she was.

…………………..

Ok that's it! evil laugh I know the chapter was a little bit slow, no action and full of gushy moments... but I promise you all that will change later. I just needed to build up the story. Please Review!


End file.
